


Iceland Story Ideas

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little bit sad Iceland, Also in one story (S)he adotps people, Bla - Freeform, But hes a little shit, Gen, I might just make this a story dump of ideas, M/M, Multi, Other, Soul Eater AU, There all pretty much the same, and has shity parents in two of them so, and sarcastic, so he gets by, so i just decided to make them in to notes, story notes, there all about Iceland, what else is new though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A dumping place for all my Iceland Story ideas, first three are going to be pretty simular though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Iceland hasn't been a virgin for a long time and not a lot of nations knew about it. His family certainly didn't know. Its all Hong Kong's and South Korea's fault that they know.

  * So when Norway was taken away from Iceland and Denmark, Iceland didn't reacte well to the news.
  * Thats an understatement, seeing as he destoryed half of the house, Denmark destoryed the other half, and ran away.
  * Denmark thought that he went to grieve on his island/land what ever nations call what they personify.
  * Denmark never went there because he really didn't feel the need to, Iceland was about 13 years old (or at least looked like it) and could take care of himself.
  * But Iceland didn't atcually go there, no he wanted his big brother, at this point in time he still called Norway that. and he was deterimed to get him back.
  * He failed obbviusely. Instead of going north, in the direction that Norway was, he went south. and then perceeded to get kidnaped and sold. 
  * He finally gets out out but like the only place he can/could go to and work is by being a prostitute. 
  * By now he is so far away from "Denmark" let alone Norway that he sort of gives up on getting him back, and just wants to go home. 
  * Its been like 8 years by now probably, and he some how in Turkey/Greece/Egypt/what ever place. 
  * He totally learned how to belly dance by the time he runs into another nation.
  * Its Turkey
  * Turkey who doesn't know what Iceland has been doing though he has an idea (i mean come on, have you seen Iceland? It wouldn't be much of a jump to think he was Kidnaped and sold. Turkey just doesn't know about the Prostitution)
  * Turkey helps Iceland get back to Denmarks, who still has no idea that Iceland wasn't where he thought.
  * Iceland doesn't tell him and lets him think what he wants. Iceland probably looks like he is 14 though at this time.
  * Flash forward into the present it's a world meetting
  * Iceland is talking to Hong Kong and South Korea, when one of the two make a coment about Iceland being a virgin.
  * Not thinking about it, Iceland says he wasn't a virgin
  * This causes South Korea to yell in shock and repeats what Iceland said.\
  * Cue the rest of the Nordic zooming in on Iceland because how dare he not tell them about it. 
  * Also they want to know who it was.(jokes on them this was years ago and the person is dead)
  * Denmark and Norway are life "when the FUCK did this happened"
  * Iceland now relizes what he has done and is like "fuck me I didn't want them to know."
  * In the back ground the nations are watching because this is like free entertainment for them
  * Iceland tried to act causeully and say, "It happened in *insert whatever year Norway left*"
  * As Denmark freeks out about Iceland being only 13, Norway tries to Choke Denmark thinking he was at fault.
  * Which is sort of right it just wasn't in the way Norway thought.
  * So after explianing that No Norway, i didn't do anything with Denmark can you not think that Norway lets go.
  * And Denmark says that it wasn't his fault that Iceland got it on when he went back to his country
  * Iceland coughs as Turkey silent bangs his head in the background because he knows that that wasn't what happeneed.
  * Norway with his "I sense that Iceland has more to say and it might be emmbarying so I must ask" senses ( you know the one that all older siblings have) Whips his head around and just stares.
  * "Tell the truth Little Brother. Is that what happened"
  * Internale screams from iceland. "Why must you know about what happened years ago."
  * Nordics and Asians are now stearing at him and silently urging him to tell him what happened. (Icelands like an honerary Asain because hes friends with Hong Kong and South Korea)
  * Iceland is Uncomfortable about this but mumbles about how no he didnt go back to his home but went south to cool his anger.
  * Turkey in the background coughs a lot because "you lieing little shit just tell them."
  * "How about you fuck off Pops."
  * So any way Turkey found me and brought me bck to Denmark okay can we let it go! thanks!
  * But No. Its his family were talking about. They must know what happened.
  * So they ambush him and and ask him all the time. In a meetting with his boos? Phone rings or Norway and/or Denmark show up.
  * At a family meeting? thats the only thing they will talk about.
  * Bye three months, because the nordics are extra and must kno about their baby brother, Iceland just gives up.
  * By now his house has been broken into at least 20 times and his boss is getting angry with all the intruptions.
  * So he sits done and says that he may have most likely been sold as a slave before excaping and becomeing a prostitute but it was a long time ago so ingore it okay? I dont even know to belly dance any more.
  * That a lie, its a good work out and he totally dances with Turkey and some humans when vistiting the larger nation. 
  * Idk what the nordics reations would be though so if you want to tell me what you think they would be your more than welcome. 
  * Also Hong Kong and South Korea probably get told at some point.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came about when I was thinking about TurkIce and wondered if Iceland would know how to belly dance by Turkey teaching him it.


	2. Female Iceland "Adopt three kids, looks like someones an uncle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried three times to just type these story notes right on the AO3 before giving up because the kept on fucking dissapearing. so I ended up pushing my computer aside, sleeping, then typing the notes on a google docs. so these notes have less speeling erros.

  * Emilia is 5 when her mother basically kidnaps her from her home and takes her to Iceland.
  * Previously she had been living with her dad, brother, and mom in Norway.
  * Her mother marries a man, them leaves her with him for months at a time
  * Said man regularly beats Emilia and neglects her, often because he forgets that she's there.
  * She’s locked out one day in the winter when she meets a female Turkey who takes her under her wing so to speak, and helps her for a while. teaching her things that while not all child friendly helps her survive.(like how to fight)
  * FemTurkey also teaches Emilia her langue and any that she knew (Turkish, greek, some latin) and how to dance. 
  * At age 10, three years since meeting her, FemTurkey dies by one of her clients drugging and stabbing her. (she was a prostitute)
  * Around this time step-dick starts looking at her like a Pedo causing her to be out more.
  * This cause her to meet Mihaly aka kugelmugel who is like 6 at the moment. And she goes like “white hair? okay then this is mine now”
  * She ends up getting a drinking problem at the age of 11, because it cold, she has no one to help her (femturkey had been dead for a year by now), and she is really really stressed. But she never gives up on Mihaly.
  * Mihaly who was abandon by his parents and doesn’t really speak any language except  German, so she teaches all the languages she can just like FemTurkey did to her. She has to find a place that will keep Mihaly warm on the nights that they can’t use her place
  * Its hard but she's trying. but thankfully they don’t die
  * Then shes 13, her moms dead and the step dick just leavs her. Straight up leaves and doesn't say anything. He has no use for her, the only reason that he was near her was because of her mother. 
  * Thankfully the man was stupid enough to forget that he paid for two months of rent in advance. 
  * So she has some time to get a new place, find a new way to get money.
  * Her options are really bad. Get picked up by government people that would stick her in a home, separate her from Mihaly. Or go to FemTurkeys old employer. 
  * She doesn’t want to get separated from Mihaly, she doesn’t want to go with some stranger. She doesn’t think she could go back to something that people would call normal. After all that she's been through, she doesn’t think she could go back.
  * So walks right up the man, let's say 2p rome or something, and gets a job.
  * And for all that this man isn’t really kind, he lets her stay in the building when she wasn’t working, lets Mihaly stay as long as he is out of the way.
  * She still goes to school, Stepdick never did any paperwork that said she was moving and so it would be suspicious if she just disappeared and the man doesn’t want anyone to look around and find her. He also helps get Mihaly into school so cool.
  * After six months of living there one of the other girls lets the two stay at her apartment as long as they help pay for food and some rent. And when ever Emilia isn’t working, she watch her own son, eren or Ladonia. The women is FemSweden. 
  * Its cool, the two of them have a roof over her head, both have a babysitter when they work, both have different schedules that work out, and both of their kids, though Emilia calls Mihaly her baby sibling, have a buddy to play with. 
  * Emilia is 14, Mihaly is 10, and Eren is 9 when FemSweden brings home a 8 year old Peter who parents didn’t want him and dropped him off the first chance they got. 
  * Peter who has a cute british accent that caused him to almost get picked up before FemSweden came along and saved him. 
  * They get him into school and he says that he has an older brother that he never seen but knows about, his parents compared him to the older man enough for him to know about him.
  * Emilia is 16 when the only one that she could talk to is gone, FemSweden dies because a customer got a little too aggressive. 
  * She is 16 when she smokes for the first time. she’s 16 and she she has 3 kids to comfort because to them their mom/aunt just died and shes the only one that will take care of them. 
  * So she does. She throws herself in making sure that they are taking care of, she makes sure that they will never go hungry, cold. That they know that they are loved even if she has a hard time showing her emotions now.
  * She skips school when she can, she still gets good grades and she makes sure that the kids get the best grades they can. 
  * She’s 16 when her boss tells her that the business is closing down within a year. To many cops are looking looking at him and he can't keep them away.
  * She’s 16/almost 17 and she will be out of a job and home if she stays in Iceland. Thankfully her boss can put in a good word about her if she goes to America and works for a “friend” over there. 
  * She looks around the area, and she looks at the schools around it. there's the public ones or there HetaAcademy. She chooses the Academy and applies for the kids, and on the insistence of her boss and the kids, herself.
  * They all get in and Emilia turns 17,
  * she does her best to get as much money as she can before going over to America, and when they are finally over there she works her ass off even more to get money. 
  * For the most part, they live the summer there in a motel. Thankfully the school has dorms that the kids can live in while she stays in the work building during the school year.
  * For the first time school shopping is fun, the kids think it’s great to be in a know place, with knew kids. And she is just glad that the kids will have a better opportunity to live.
  * They still miss FemSweden, and they always will, but Emilia is determined to make sure the kids will never have to go through what she does, what FemSweden had to go through. 
  * On a side note, FemSweden and Emilia may have gotten together one night before she died and both definitely had feeling for each other though never acted on them because Emilia was 15/almost 16 and FemSweden was like 23. 
  * It was really the fact that both knew what the other was going through and that they could talk without judgment. had they both been of legal age then they would definitely been together.
  * School is different, Emilia isn’t looked at like she is weird for her hair. There is also another white haired kid(Prussia aka Gilbert) that that took her, and Mihaly, Eren and Peter because they knew her, under his wing because apparently White haired kids needed to stick together.
  * After losing the last two people that were dear to her she tries to push him away. 
  * it doesn’t work and she is introduced to Francis, and Tony. Who introduce her to Lovino, Feli, Ludwig, Kiku. and so on until someone comments on her looking like one of the people that are in a group called Scandinavia
  * She ignores it and continues on with her life, Going to work right after school after finding her kids, making excuses to get out of hanging out with the friends that still stay with her despite her bitting tone and words.
  * It is not until her new boss gives her a day off, that she can’t make an excuses and hangs out with them, and her kids, that she meets them.
  * It’s because someone, Netherland(Ned?Idk what name) called out to her thinking she was Lukas, understandable because from the back and looking far away they do look alike.
  * It’s been a long time since she was called Bondivic that she’s startdled and punches Netherlands, who had walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.
  * It is a big misunderstanding that everyone who saw laughed, after it’s not everyday they see big 5’11 netherlands get knocked down by  5’6 women. 
  * Still after being mistaken for someone else she interested about them and makes her way to find them. 
  * After finding them and telling her friends that she really doesn’t see why people would think that they were either related or something she walked away.
  * She knows why, she can see the resemblance. But she know that she wouldn’t be welcomed back to her family’s arms. It may have been years but she would recognise her brother anywhere and she doesn’t want to be hurt, want to be rejected like she knows she will, so she stays away.
  * Except her friends don’t take that. everyone in the school knows that Lukas had a sister, that one day she just disappeared but that he believed she was still alive. He was always talking about how when he found her she would be so beautiful that he would have to get Mathias to take his axe to defend her from no good boys and girls. And they all saw the way Emilia had reacted to be calling Bondivc.
  * (Gilbert lost a brother in war and if he ever met someone that even looked similar to him he knows he would want to see if it was him so he wanted to get help the two out.
  * So after school her friends go to Lukas, they show him a picture of Emilia and tell them that she looks to much like him for it to be random. That they have a plan and that he should know about even if on the very low chance that they are not related.
  * LIke Emilia, Lukas knows. He can clearly see but he doesn’t say anything. Let the others get evidence if they want, he know. 
  * And so they get Alfred, Alfred who always wants to be a hero and is more than willing to help out, gets the DNA test done. His dad taught him who to do a DNA test and even though he really shouldn’t break in to a lab to do the test no one says anything
  * How they got the DNA sample was easy, they had the kids, who they let in on the secret and were glad to help the one that helped them, get Emilia’s. and they just asked Lukas for his.
  * Christmas comes and the results are in, Lukas sees them first. and slowly starts to introduce himself. He knows that this will have to be slow, he cant scare her away.
  * However the minute Lukas talks to her she knows that he knows, and tries to push him away. Like with the others it doesn’t work. she blames the others because now she’s weak and she can’t say no to people.
  * she meets Mathias, who reminds her of a puppy, Tino, who is friendly enough that she feels uncomfortable because no one is that friendly, and Berwald. Berwald makes her want to cry because hes so much like FemSweden that it hurts. 
  * She is 18 and its her day off when Lukas just flat out calls her Little sister. She startled, and tells him not to call her that, it hurts her because she know that she will be rejected when they find out her job.
  * She doesn’t realize that he already knows, that the minute the kids saw the results they walked up to him and told him what their Mama does so they can live, because that's what she was FemSweden had been there Mom and she was their Mama, 
  * They also told him that he would be humiliated if he so much as judged her and hurt her. Lukas was both Amused and Happy that they loved his little sister so much. And said that they could call him uncle all they wanted and spoiled them rotten when Emilia isn’t looking.
  * Anyway Lukas brings out the test results tells her that she can come live with him, and Mathias, and if she wants she can quit her job then she could that he would help her and let me just baby you forever please i missed you.
  * So he doesn’t really say all that but that is what he was trying to say. It still works though because she ends up living with him and finishes school. 
  * Also goes to rehab for her Alcohol problem. Lukas doesn’t really care so much about the weed as long as he doesn’t have to get her out of jail. 
  * The end.




	3. Idk what to call this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just notes and is pretty similar to the last one.

  1. Like the last story idea Iceland, Emil, use to live with his brother and parents.
  2. However the parents mostly leave him and Lukas, Norway, alone and are basically neglectful.
  3. Then Lukas leaves, promising to come back but he has to get a college education before he can take care if Emil without relying on their parents money and house.
  4. So Emil is like 8. And had just really lost his only parent. But for a year or two he hopes that Lukas will come back. Not realizing who long getting a diploma would take because hes a child. 
  5. Then the parents move him to Iceland when he's 12. and since its Iceland, you know he gets in trouble. 
  6. The thing is, its with a street kid, though a prostitute comes and saves him last minute. though her boss is with her and well sees that Iceland is a cutie and takes him. and Puts him under the prostitute's, Let's say it oh idk femdenmark aka matilda, teaching.
  7. Neither are happy, Emils only 12, but with no parents around it's not like he has a choice. thankfully the boss isn’t going to put him to work until hes 14 at least. 
  8. In the meantime, Matilda and other prostitutes teach Emil about sex, makeup, clothing, first aid, self defence(there was a rule that everyone had to learn after one to many died because of a shity client), dancing, acting, and whatever else.
  9. He doesn't really go to school, Sometimes he comes in to take a test or something but otherwise doesn’t show up. Most students think he's homeschooled or something while the teachers have given up on getting him to attend. 
  10. It doesn’t help that when ever they try to contact his parents they can't reach him. so most put it off as a lost cause though they know he could do better because he tends to pass what test he does take
  11. Because the only way to cope was to smoke, it was the acceptably coping methods because the boss hated any drugs that would mess up and of the prostitutes face and body, that was what he did.
  12. But then tragedy happened when he’s 15, a year into his body being selled, and his parents die. Which okay bad but not truma indusing. But that means that either he gets picked up by the government, which the boss does not want. 
  13. Said boss is either 2p rome or maybe 2p denmark.
  14. anyway said boss takes in Emil, and so like now he basically lives at the brothel legally. It’s not like he wasn’t staying there most nights anyway for the past 3 years.
  15. A year goes by and boss takes them all to america, something about getting a discount on a building and they could expand to being a strip club or something.
  16. Another year goes by, and Emilis 17, and because I find this funny and going to make this funny or at least try to, meets Lukas because low and behold, Mathias aka denmark, takes him to the “New club that has these two cuties that i think are twins.”
  17. It’s Emil and Egil who Mathias is talking about. Egil who was actually a year, exactly a year they have the same birthday, and has a older brother who was 19. (this is Loki, and Emil has a not so obvious crush on him) (the boss doesn’t care if his workers like each other or get together, hes rather relaxed in that area)
  18. So anyway, Emil sees Lukas and sort of shuts down, because he knows those eyes and he knows that cross hair clip. He had given it to lukas before he left.
  19. And then he realizes that Lukas could also probably recognize him and books it to the back room. and freaks out.
  20. It’s not likely that Lukas will know it’s Emil, because now Emil has longer hair, just past his shoulder blades, and he’s taller and has a different body then before. He doesn’t look like the chubby 8 year old any more.
  21. Still it takes Matilda, Femdenmark remember, Egil and Loki to get him out there and perform like he was supposed to.
  22. Lukas takes one look at Emil and is instantly suspiousus because hair. and though yes Emil doesn’t look like his 8 year old brother, Lukas didn’t think he would stay 8. 
  23. So like after they meet, Emil forever being embarrassed because his brother saw him, they meet like properly. At a walmart or something. And then they keep meeting and at this point Emil is starting to think that Lukas his stalking him.
  24. He’s not really.
  25. Anyway IDK what else happens but I know that Lukas tells Emil that he Thinks he’s cute, like in the way that adults find children cute, and emil is done. Stick a fork in him done because that’s his brother and no. just no.
  26. Emil doesn’t realize that Lukas didn’t mean that he wanted get together. 
  27. I guess they sort of develop this brotherly bond, surprising on Lukas’s part but Emil was just treating him how he would have at 8. Minus the big brother and hero worship.
  28. It probably goes on for a couple of years, and by the time Emils like 23-24 someone manages to get them to take a DNA test. 




	4. A scene for chapter 2 and a quick moment between Hong Kong and Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene for chapter two. And a quick moment between a human Hong Kong and a human Iceland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had feels. For number 1. Ester is female Sweden and Azra is for female Turkey. For number 2 Leon is for Hong Kong and Emil is for Iceland. This can be seen as HongIce or just friendship. Also the name Sara in this was just thrown in there and is not talking about anyone really.

#1

She remembers when she was young, before Ester, before her kids. When she only talked to Azra, and she was young and naive to think that, hope that, she would get out and stop living on the streets. When she hoped that her mother would see what that man was doing to her, that maybe her father would come for her and she would live with him and her brother. 

 

The memories were bitter sweet, she remembered Arza take her into her home and teach her how to dance. The small apartment that she shared with her other works, but would be empty when she would over after school or on weekends. She remembers Arza’s voice, rough from the smoke at the brothel, as she tucked a younger, child, version of Emilia and tell her stories of her home land, taught her langues that she was never going to use. 

 

Maybe that was why she started smoking, to be reminded of the one that took her in, to remind herself of the only mother that was worth mentioning. Emilia put the familiar tan filter to her mouth and breaths in, Arza left everything to she had to her. It wasn’t much, clothes and jewelry and nick nacks that she had collected over the years. She was surprised that she even got the jewelry, she was sure that one of Arza old roommates would have sold it, but they didn’t and here she was with the only thing reminding her of better times.

 

#2

Leon looked at his best friend since forever ago sitting on the railing of the balcony. If he let go, if he leaned forward and let himself fall, Leon knew he would die. Die and never come back to the shitty world of surviving, leaving him alone. Leon was selfish enough to not care that his friend was hurting and just wanted to the pain to stop and bring him inside. To try to shelter him from the world. He walked over, knowing that the Icelandic male knew he was there and wouldn't be startled by him. As he came up next to him, Emil looked at him, eyes lighter now than they were yesterday and this morning, a small smile aimed his way before his face blanked out and Emil was facing the city again. Had he been different, had he never been friends with him for so long, Leon wouldn't have even caught the smile.

 

“I'm scared.”

 

Leon looked down, it was dizzying to look and see how far up they were but he hadn't been scared of heights since he was eight. 

 

“Of what, Em?”

 

Of life, of death, of the future was left unasked. 

 

“Of what comes after. If I just let go and fell. Where would I go. Is there a heaven? Hell? Or are they just made up place made by people that were also scared of what came after and needed something to believe in?”

 

“I don't know Em  what I do know however, is that I don't want you to die. Not yet. Not until we are old and gray and fighting over who woke the last bingo game and how much Sara is a bitch and is like obviously cheating.”

 

Emil's shoulders shake with his laugh, just a tiny little giggle that was never heard unless one listened for it. They stood, or in Emil's case sat, there before the white haired Icelander threw his legs over the railing and hopped down. He put his arms around Leon, hands shoved into his jeans front pocket and head laying in between his shoulder blades. 

 

“Your my best friend Leon. I would never leave you willingly. Because even if I'm not scared of dying, what happens after is something I only want to experience with you.”


	5. Soul Eater AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched soul eater and beside the naruto feel of black star and how I keep imagining Rock Lee and Gai as Black Star and Soul. I thought of Hetalia. So here it is.

#  Soul Eater AU

 

  1. So basically it’s soul eater but with hetalia.
  2. The weapon and meister pairings would be (Prussia-Weapon and Iceland-Meister), (South Korea- Weapon and Hong Kong- Meister), (Sweden-who is death in this and Finland- a Death scythe), Sealand-Meister{he would be like death the kid in here so would that making a grim reaper like Death the kid?} and like Wy would be his weapon)
  3. Background weapons/meister pairing would be Norway and Denmark, Spain and France, America and Canada and like maybe Seborga, Romano, Italy, Germany, Molossia and Hut River are other pairing somewhere.
  4. England, Romania, Moldova, and like Belarus are witches or something.
  5. But Mr. Puffin is the blair witch in this AU except he’s a puffin that sort of found Iceland when they were young and now they bonded and things happen when they are forcibly kept apart. 
  6. Going back to the Weapons and Meister pairing- Prussia can be a sword or a bow and arrow. Iceland and Prussia met before they were in school, Iceland was a run away from home and Prussia was the second oldest that acted loud to get attention. Iceland was like five when he ran away, to much fighting and when he had gotten lost one day he took the opportunity and ran,(Meeting Mr.Puffin shortly after.) Prussia is like a year or two older than Iceland and meets Iceland when he was like 13 making Iceland 12 or 11. There meeting is rather explosive. Meaning that, Iceland runs into Prussia and well Prussia is himself, they get into a fight of sorts and then have to run as Iceland had people chasing them. Long story short, Prussia transforms into his weapon form for the first time, and Iceland uses him to scare away the people. Later both scared shitless they go back to Prussia’s house and grab Pussia’s stuff and hit the streets. However because of the incident earlier they were  on the academy's radar and get picked up by like Norway and Denmark or something and they start going to the Academy
  7. The next weapon/meister pairing is Hong Kong and South Korea (Who is like a staff and/or maybe a dagger.They are childhood friends that when they were 14 and 13 (They are a year apart with Hong Kong being the younger one.) got in trouble that caused them to tranceform and get put on the academy’s radar until they finally made it to the academy with Prussia and Iceland guiding them. 
  8. They are fast friends and cause chaos all around. Most of the time when they are outside of Death City (maybe it would be called World Nation or something in the AU) they go together. When Prussia and South Korea are causing everyone to watch them Iceland and Hong Kong are in the background getting what they can get done without the other two. 
  9. And they don’t have remedial lessons so much as “these four need to leave right now let's throw them at this witch okay?” field trips.
  10. The witch in question is either England or Belarus depending on how much the Academy wants to pay in damage. if they go for England, Who france and Spain usually go after, they don’t care and just want them out of the way. Hong Kong, and Prussia usually get on England's nerves with pranks and firecrackers and England realiates. With Belarus Iceland and South Korea usually end up talking to her and coming up with ways for her to show her love to Russia or simply talk about the supernatural and what things she is working on. If the academy doesn't really say then they go their separate ways and go to their favorite witch, meaning Hong Kong and Prussia got to bug England and Iceland and South Korea go to Belarus. 
  11. And despite that they are not Iceland’s weapon SK works well with Ice and Prussia with HK. It's what makes them such a good team because they can switch and confuse their emimnes. 
  12. That said no one out side Nor, Den, Fin, Sweden aka Death and them know. They don’t advertise it but they also don’t hid it, know one really ask so they don’t say. 
  13. They are in a foursome that whenever on dates Nor and Den stalk.
  14. Speaking of Den and Nor, Nor is the older half brother of Ice that was given up shortly before Iceland was born because of the fact that he was a weapon that he inherited from his mother. Nor is a sword weapon and found Denmark and basically decided that Den was his and wasn’t letting him go. Den is just glad that he has a friend and goes along with what Nor wants, he followed him into the academy and made him into a death scythe. Though Sweden prefers Finland so the two are either going around the world and finding students or teaching at the academy.
  15. Anyway back to the foursome. South Korea asked Prussia out first, while Iceland asked Hong Kong because he wasn’t going and they had a double date. And they keep going on Double dates until one day Prussia and HK brings up being a foursome. Prussia like Iceland and HK, not just SK. and HK likes SK and Prussia too. SK and Iceland tell them to let them think about it and dont answer for a week. In that time they go and visit Belarus. Before giving them answers.
  16. Iceland was less hesitant than SK. They knew that they had a crush on Prussia, they had been friends for years and knew each other well. As for SK though she knew them for less they did like them and knew them well to. SK was pretty much the same but because of the way his family raised him, it was wrong to love more than one person at a time, it took them a little longer to decide. The two basically spent the week together talking and maybe kissing a little. (A lot)
  17. After that they still go on dates with each other, but now its all of them though sometimes they go one on one dates. They are happy and everything. They fight the Kishin and sometimes Witches. They have fun but then Sweden ask them to take his son and his weapon under their wing.
  18. His reason being that if he can handle his top four students, (can they really be called students when more often than not they are out of the city and academy collecting Keshin?) than his son can handle anything really.
  19. In another life he swears the four would be witches that would come to the academy only to cause chaos in the name of teaching and invade his students and generally being nuisance. As it was he only had to deal with the puffin and them being friendly to Witches.
  20. Anyway, sealand pisses Iceland and South Korea off. Something about how he was too loud and to annoying. South slowly warms up to him though and doesn’t pick on him to much but he hangs out more with his weapon, a sassy Wy who is like a staff or something. Iceland however takes longer to warm up to him. 
  21. It isn’t until six months later that it comes to head, as in a fight happened. 
  22. Iceland sees Sealand as a child, like he is, and really it terrified ice. because the four of them are basically raising a kid and what if Ice messes up? Ice doesn’t not want to be the cause of Sealand’s death, does not want to be the one that hurts him just like Iceland's parents hurt Ice. 
  23. Sealand thinks that Iceland hates him and it hurts, so one day he explodes at Ice. They are alone, in a house that the foursome was renting in America because they were on an assessment, so no one sees it. But after a hour or so of screaming and fighting the two come to an understanding. Prussia, HK, SK, and Wy come home to see them drinking tea and watching TV and just wonder.
  24. Prussia, SK, HK, and Iceland talk later that night and Iceland tells them their fear. How they don’t want to end up like their parent and how scared they are of raising a child, two children really when they count in Wy. 
  25. The three calm and comfort Iceland until the early morning. There relationship is better, they know that they can talk to each other, and well they are more open and trusted each other. And after that they talk about what they are scared about and other stuff.
  26. Prussia is afraid that when they meet their family’s again it won’t be accepted, South Korea is afraid that the others will find them annoying and leave them, and Hong Kong is scared that one day one of them will be hurt and die. 
  27. They work better, not surprising really but it just makes them all the more terrifying. And given the fact that they all take care of Sealand and Wy, they are also over protective and the one time the two even got a scrap half of a town was destroyed. 
  28. That was the only time Sweden didn’t give them the “i'm disappointed in you i thought you know better that the make me pay for so much damage” look.
  29. So because i can’t think of what gender the bodies of the four would be, there are three different options. 1 is that they are all different genders, like Prussia and HK have male bodies while SK and Ice have female. #2 is that they all are male and later someone (coughEnglandcough) changes HK and Prussia into female and because it's them they try it out and end up stuck like that for 10 months. #3 is similar just that they are female and the two get changed into males and its the other two that get pregnant though HK and Prussia get changed back a few months later. 
  30. A little more on the witches in this Au now.
  31. England is the youngest of the “Kirkland Clan” but you wouldn’t know it unless told. The older brothers all say that they don’t have a younger brother, England on the other hand well. He says that he is estranged from his family and that it’s complicated. He also has a connection to lions and one of his main defence is a sound spell. it sounds like a roar that he uses to blow his enemies back so he can either get away or perform a spell that takes his enemies out. He is one of the only witch that the Academy doesn’t actively go after if one doesn’t count the foursome and France and Spain. This is because he hasn’t killed anyone unless in self defence, really he is more of a researcher and is more likely to heal someone then kill. 
  32. Belarus is on the list of witches to go after but they don’t actively go after her because of how dangerous she is. She doesn’t actively go after people unless she views them as a danger to her brother physically or emotionally. Other wise she is pretty calm and help out with ghosts and hauntings. Besides Ice and SK, America is her favorite if only for the entertainment value when there are ghosts around. She is connected to cats and one of her favorite attack spells is using knives as claws, when she uses them her magic extends out making it longer and bigger.
  33. Moldova and Romania are brothers. Moldova is like eight or something and honestly is a cutie and just starting to practice magic. I'm not sure what he would be connected to yet. Romania though is connected to bats and is very protective of Moldova. Because of his overprotectiveness he has cursed some people, usually anyone that wants to cause harm to Moldova, that end up dead. though everyone knows that he did it no one can prove it.
  34. Now take a moment to imagine Mr. Puffin when casting a spell to protect tiny Iceland going “Puff, Puff, PUFFIN!” Meanwhile Puffin is also tiny and not in human form so everyone laughs until they die because they have feathers that are hard at steal in their throat. 
  35. Other Meister and weapon pairing that really don’t matter but i thought of anyway.
  36. France and Spain. Spain is the Meister while france is the weapon. France is an axe (because of the guillotine and axe’s can chop people's head off) 
  37. Germany would be a meister that has America as a weapon. America would transform into brass knuckles that Germany wears or he can be a baseball bat. 
  38. Seborga, Molossia, and Hutt River are like Death the kid and the Thompson sisters in the anime. Seborga is the only Meister in his family, besides his grandfather. Molossia is a gun and a police baton weapon while Hut River is a fancy staff. The two weapons don’t get along on the outside but they have that sort of relationship where it’s “only i can fight and hurt him so back off” Seborga finds it funny and tries to get them together probably. 
  39. Italy and Romano are gun weapons and their Meister is Canada, America’s slightly older Half Brother. 
  40. That's all i got for notes now.



  
  


If Prussia, Sk, HK, and Iceland were all female.

 

Freyja blushed as Juls held open the door for her, grabbing her hand they walked to the front of the car and waited for their girlfriends to get their stuff. Leia had wanted to go out to day, she had just gotten some knew fireworks that she wanted to try out. So here they were now, getting ready to climb up a mountain to set them off so they wouldn’t have anybody interrupted them. Peter and Wendy were vistitin Death, or Berwald as he liked to be called, so they could be out as long as they liked, they didn’t have to worry about a babysitter that needed to get home or anything. 

 

Frey looked up at the sky, it was probably around five now with the sun getting ready to set. They would probably get to the site around six, just in time to eat the food that they brought with them. She tightened her grip on the picnic basket before loosening it, she would be carrying the food while the fire works would be split between Juls and Leia. Jin was in charge of carrying the blankets, knives, lighters, and some fire started for later to start a fire. 

 

“We ready?”

 

Frey was jolted from her thoughts by Jin and Leia coming towards them. Jin was wearing a dark purple dress with white tights under it, her arms were covered by a black jacket that matched with the boots she was wearing. Leia was also wearing a dress, though it was red and had a pattern sewn on with gold thread. Black stocking with red slipper like shoes were under the dress, Leia didn’t wear a jacket but wore a scarf around her neck. 

 

Leia walked over to her left side and she slipped her hand into Freyja’s, smiling the purple eyed girl leaned into Leia and kissed her check. A head of them, Jul and Jin were already getting on the trail they would take but they kept in site of their Meisters. Leia gave Frey a smile, soft and small that was only for her and their girlfriends, before taking the lead and guiding them to the other two.

 

The two older girls grind at them before putting their arms around the two, Juls next to Leia and Jin taking Freyja’s right side. Rolling their eyes the two younger girl leaned up, mumbling about stupidly tall girlfriends, and kissed their cheeks.

  
  


Six hours later she silently watched the stars in the sky, they had lit a fire around nine after they spent two hours lighting fireworks and it was still burning rather well. They still had a pile of wood to burn and if they keeped it going it would be gone by morning, not that they planned to stay awake all night. Freyja felt Jin move closer to her and looked over,the blanket they were under, the only thing besides the fire to keep them warm, was coming off her leaving pale skin exposed to the air. 

 

Getting up, uncaring of the cold air on her bare skin, she moved her girlfriend closer to Leia and than moved behind her. The two brown haired girls cuddled into each other, instinctively going to the nearest heat source. Getting closer she wrapped her arms around Jin’s middle and got comfortable, closing her eyes she thought that she was glad that they did this. It’s been a long time since they had date night where they didn’t have to be home at a certain time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reads end notes, know that I made an ask blog on tumblr that's mixed with art and writing. Just look up Freyja Stilidotir and you should find it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New AU idea. Just characters for now.

#  Ocean 8 AU

 

CHARATER’S

 

Iceland- Female, Name Freyja Stilidotir, Age 23. Went to juvie at 17 moved to prison when 18, got out when 23. Sent to Juvie\Prison because her brother didn’t like her friends and thought that going there would make her listen. Mastermind behind the heist. Friends with Leia.

 

Hong Kong- Female, Name Leia Wang, Age 22. Never been to juvie or prison, makes and sells homemade fireworks for a living, was a con artist until Freyja went in. Family with Mei, and Min-seo. Friends with Freyja.

 

Taiwan- Female, Name Mei Wang, Age 24. A young and upcoming fashion designer that got lucky when an actor spotted her work and asked her to make her a new wardrobe for a movie. Unknown to the media she has a few people after her in Asia for stealing. Family with Min-seo and Leia.

 

South Korea- Female, Name Min-seo Im(Westernised) or Im Min-seo(Eastern way), Age 28. Actor that went from Broadway to the Hollywood. Makes people think that she has nothing between her brain but is very intelligent. Was part of Leia’s and Freyja’s crew of thieves before she went to Hollywood. Family with Leia and Mei. Friends with Freyja.

 

Switzerland- Female, Name Adelheid, Age 21. Adopted older sister she works as a jack of all trades to keep a roof over her sisters head. She keeps her sister in the dark about what she does, telling her sister she works as a jeweler with Valentina. True but she has a side work. Worked with Leia and Freyja for a job a few times.

 

Romano- Female, Name Valentina, Age 25. Jeweler who just wants to stop being compared to her sister by her parents and grandparents. Wants to move out and has her eyes on a spanish girl that comes to the store. Has watched Adelheid’s sister for her and Sort of knows what she does but doesn’t say anything. Can make fake IDs really good.

 

America- Female, Name Amelia, Age 25. Abandoned by her family when she came out a genderfluid pan she gets by as a street performer, youtuber, and pickpocketer. Wants to go to college for video game designer or To become a teacher. Doesn’t have the money to go however.

 

England- Female, Name Alice, Age 27. Became a thief when she was fourteen as an act of rebellion against her family, left them completely when she was 17. Embodied the whole Phantom thief gig, Never Kill and spread hope gave back stolen property when she could but has stole stuff for herself. Ran into Freyja and her brother once, got along with Freyja and kept semi-contact with her, did not get along with her brother. “Settled” down when she was 20 when she became pregnant with Mathew, father unknown, later Alfred, father unknown, unmarried. 

 

Estonia- Female, Name Sesilia, Age 26. Hacker. Has an abusive stalker ex-Boyfriend that won’t leave her alone. There for tells no one her name and called herself Estonia  or toni. Closed off unless you get to know her, wants to be able to leave the country and as far away from her ex as she can. Makes electronic identities.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would be the first chapter of the last chapters AU

###  June 20, 20xx

 

The twenty-one year old female sat in the chair that was provided to her and played with her hair as she waited for someone to come in to the rom. Calm as she may have appeared she was jumping for joy as she knew what this was about. She was finally going to get out of here and never come back. The first thing she was going to do was sleep in a bad that wasn’t made on concrete. Well no not really, first she was going to get some clothes that would fit her because she highly doubted that her clothes from when she was seventeen would fit. 

 

Someone walked in from behind her her and she let go of her know braided hair to look at them. Brown hair, brown eyes, easy on the eyes with sharp features, no muscles to be seen but there was some chub on them. An easy target for her, she thought, before focussing on what the man was saying. 

 

“As you know probation is only given to a few people. If you go out and violate your parole you will be brought back. Violating it means having contact with anyone that has a criminal record. Will that be a problem for you.”

 

She shook her head. “I will not knowingly violate my parole. I just want to get back on my feet and be away from the criminal life.”

 

The man hummed at her but nodded, he went through a few more pages, telling her what she could and couldn’t do before they were done. The man walked out the room and two policemen came in, they unlocked her cuffs and walked her back to her cell.

 

###  July 10, 20xx

 

Like she thought when she was handed her clothes and she went to the bathroom they were just a little to tight on her, she cut a few of the hems already to loosen it but she would have to do. Thankfully her jacket was always a few sizes to big on her so that wasn’t to tight on her. She walked out and the two policemen that walked with her to the front where she would get the rest of her stuff. She waved goodbye to them as they left her before turning to the one giving her stuff. 

 

She grabbed the necklace that her brother had given her when she was ten, it was something that she had cherished, and but it in her pocket. She put on the earing, and shoved the wallet in her pocket with the necklace before taking the phone. It was useless for now but it had all the numbers that she needed. 

 

When she walked out she wished she had her sunglasses on her but shrugged it off and walked away. She eighty dollars on her, she needed to get to the nearest mall, and call Leia. She had a plan and she needed her best friend for it. 

  
  
  


Leia Wang wasn’t always a trouble maker according to her older brother. But after she had lived five years in England she had come back with an attitude according to him. And yeah maybe she changed but he couldn’t have expected for her to not. He was always ragging on her before she had finally told him enough and walked out. Fourteen she walked out and went back to England, she had had a the money but that had run out quick. Then she meet her best friend Freyja and well things didn’t get worse but they also didn’t get much better. 

 

It was fine, they traveled a lot, met her two older sisters, Min-seo was in Broadway but she was always fun to hangout with and went with them sometimes when they were on a job. Mei on the other hand had moved herself to America and was dodging the people that she had stole from, acting as an up and coming fashion designer. 

 

Then it all went to shit because Freyja’s dick of a brother decided that she was no good and was getting her sister in the something bad. Leia had laughed, like he would know. Freyja’s brother had moved him with their father in Norway when Freyja had been ten, and hadn’t had any contact with her since according to her best friend. 

 

It had been surprising when he had shown up when they were sixteen and fifteen, Freyja had been turning seventeen next month but they never did get to celebrate it. Stupid ass wanted Freyja to go live with him, but it didn’t happen like that. Freyja had been on her own to long and when she didn’t go with him he set her up. Leia would give him the benefit of the doubt that he hadn’t meant for Freyja to go to prison but it didn’t really matter now, he did what he did and now she was waiting for her partner in crime to get back. 

 

In the meantime, she would be making her own fireworks and selling them to make money. She would sell them to teens who just wanted to party but couldn’t buy any because of their age. She started soon after Freyja was gone and now at twenty-two she had a pretty good business, enough to get by with some side money but she wasn’t like how she was living before.

 

She just walked into her room after making some of her more explosive ones when her phone rang. It’s the one that she uses for family and friends, not that she has a lot of them, and as she walks over she wonders if it’s Mei or Min-seo. It’s not either of them as she reads the text messages she can’t help the “motherfucker” that falls out of her mouth.   

 

_ 11:45 _

__ _ Icey bae _

 

__ __ **I’m at the mall, come pick me up and take me out.**

  
  
  


“I thought you still had two more years?”

 

Freyja leans back into the hug before pulling away and turning to Leia. She hadn’t changed, taller yes, and her hair was longer but that was it. She still had brown hair that she loved to braid and wide eyes that were more amber then brown, pink pouty lips and button nose. Beautiful. 

 

“I was a good girl and got out early.”

 

Leia snorted and pulled her into a random shop.

 

“You? Good? Ha. Nice hair cut, new?”

 

Freyja was almost offended, she could be good if she wanted. Instead she rolled her eyes and answered.

 

“Why yes it is. I just got it today, do you like it.”

 

She had gotten her hair cut, it was shorter now, the shortest it has been since she was thirteen. Last time Leia had seen her it had just started to go passed her shoulders, now it didn’t even touch her shoulders.

 

Leia gave her a look over. “It suits you.”

 

They walked around for a while, talking about nothing and catching up on what happened with everyone. Mei was still doing what she was doing, so was Min-seo. Leia had run into Adelhide working as a jeweler, there was a women there to that made great fake IDs. Alice now had two kids and was living in suburbia hell upstate snarking with the other white moms until her throat was sore. 

 

Finally they walked out of the mall, Freyja now had three new shirts, bras, a pair of jeans, and a jacket all bought legally, it was not her fault that the cashier didn’t look inside the bag she also bought.  Leia laughed at her excuse as she started her car and she joined in. They fell silent and Freyja took the opportunity to talk to her about what she wanted to do. 

 

“I’m not done you know. I have at least one more heist I want to do.”

 

Leia glanced over at her she wasn’t paying attention really, she instead was thinking about her plan. 

 

“How would you like to make $80,000,000 by November?”

 

Freyja grinned as Leia glanced at her.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Good, here’s the plan.”

  
  
  
  


“Your going to need people to pull this off. It can’t just be us.”

 

They sat on Leia’s bed, shity chinese food that wasn’t really chinese laying out before them. Freyja leaned against Leia, arms wrapped around her.

 

“We would need people, how about we get the gang all together?”

 

Leia paused, her chopsticks pausing with her, Freyja leaned down and ate the food before grinning up at the brown haired women. Leia stuck her tongue out at her before rolling her eyes.

 

“That’s only five if we count Alice.”

 

“Yeah, we would need Mei, and a few others. You said something about Adelheid working with someone who’s good at fake IDs right? That’s six and seven. Two more would make eight and nine.”

 

Leia sighed and feed Freyja some Low Mien before getting some herself. She thought about it, the girl that Adelheid worked with was a good person. She was sassy and could come off as a bitch, she was angry too but that was more at her family then anything else. She was great at making fake IDs, Leia had seen some of her work and if she hadn’t known they were fake before seeing them she would have thought they were real. She was also great with a needle and thread as she made her own clothes so she could help Mei with whatever she needed.

 

As for the other two they needed to be careful picking. She thought of the street performer that was on Fifth Ave. Spunky, fun, great sleight of hand, she was the confident sort of person or at least aperard that was. No one could stay mad at her as far as Leia had seen, the only problem that she could see was the fact that she was a star on the internet. It could be worked around she thought. 

 

They needed a hacker and the only one she could think of, that was better than great and wouldn’t snitch on them was Estonia. Not her real name of course, but she refused to tell anyone it. She had worked with the older women a few times, bought her service to help her get internet without paying for it. Estonia had been calm, a little nervous looking around a lot but Leia figured that there was a reason for that. The woman had calmed down after an hour or so and seemed to relax.

 

“I think I know some people that would work.”

 

Freyja looked up at her best friend and nodded, she would trust her judgment with it.

 

“It’s late, we should head to bed and get an early start tomorrow. I can go see Alice tomorrow and you can see Adelheid. We can see about the others later right?”

 

Leia nodded as she gathered their trash and threw it to the trash can near the door. Freyja climbed under the covers and waited for Leia to get in. When she did she wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Missed you so much.”

 

“Not as much I did you.”

  
  


###  July 11, 20xx

 

Alice sat with a cup of tea and glanced outside, her kids were still asleep and she was glad. She loved them really she did but the two of them could be such trouble maker, and they weren’t even two yet. It was probably her pay back for all that she did in her youth, it was of course not as much as her friend Freyja would get up to. Speaking of her friend, she could kill her brother for getting her in prison, she got wanting to have that last of you family safe from danger and not as a criminal, well no she didn’t, but to accidently put her in  _ prison. _ Fucking moron.

 

She was in the firm belief that you make your own family, that you fought for it and that it was more about the bond you made than about blood. Her family wasn’t the nicest. Oh sure she had everything she could want and she was never hit or abused, not by her parents at least. Her older brothers on the other hand had not liked that she was a girl. Weak, and girly, and stupid and a priss was what they called her. They would break her stuff, push her when their parents weren’t looking and bully her. 

 

She hated it and by the time she was fifthteen she was already making plans to get away. Her brothers were living back home too to save money while they went to school so her already shity years at highschool was even shitier. She had turned to thieving as both an escape and a way to make money for when she would finally get away from them. She would admit to becoming a bit more like a phantom thief later on but ny that point she hadn’t been living with her family. 

 

She would alway remember the look on her family’s face when she had come home before she left. Three ear piercing, one tongue piercing and belly piercing was enough to give them a heart attack. Tie that with fact she wore a black mini skirt, crop top and boots and showed off the tattoo of the cheshire cat on the small part of her back one would get that they had stood in silence right until she had finished getting her stuff out of the house. 

 

Her father had yelled with her mother, but she had paid them no attention to busy laughing silently at her brothers faces. When her parents were done yelling at her, telling her to get up to her room and take out her piercings as they clearly didn’t see the few friends she had coming in and out with her stuff, did she finally say something. She told them to kindly fuck off and to never come back into her life she was leaving. 

 

When her brothers asked about school she had to snort at them. School? She had finished school already and only had a few more months before she graduated. Early too, but her family had been so into their own lives that they didn’t even know it, she expected it from her brothers though. Before she left she had walked up to her biggest tormenter and socked him right in the face despite her 5’3 stature. Down went her brother Alistare while the other two and her parents watched in stunned silence. After that she never saw them again and didn’t plan on seeing them either. 

 

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She sighed, if that was Karen she was not answering it, she didn’t want to talk about how the school back sale went. She wasn’t even there and no she doesn’t want to talk about Janet told her her cookies sucked. She looked out the window before inhaling sharply in shock. 

 

Opening the door she took in the woman at her door, short silverish white hair and purple blue eyes looked at her. A short brown leather jacket, washed out blue pants, and white lace boots that were so familiar  to her she want wanted to laugh. Or curse seeing how they made the already taller than her owner ever taller. 

 

“Heard you got some kids, A.”

 

“Heard you were in prison Frey.”

 

The other laughed and nodded, Alice let her in and grabbed another cup to pour tea for her guest. 

 

“Nice place you got here.”

 

Alice set the cup down in front of Freyja and sat down herself. 

 

“Thanks, I bought it a few years ago after i found out I was pregnant with Matthew.”

 

“So that’s his name?” Freyja raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her tea. 

 

“Yeah and then there's Alfred.”

 

“Nice.”

 

They sat in silence and Alice watched her friend. She set down her tea and looked at Freyja.

 

“All right, what are you really here for. We both know you didn’t come to see my kids.”

 

“Your right.”

 

Freyja finished her tea before smiling and tilted her head. 

 

“How would you like to make $80,000,000 by November.”

 

“I’m retired,” she says immediately. 

 

She wishes she weren’t but she is. She refuses to put her children in danger and that was why she had stopped. She took one more job that would get her by for a while before she could get a real legal job.

 

“If you do this you will be able to get your kids a good education if invested right.”

 

She paused, education was getting stupidly expensive and though she planned to have her kids go to public school like she went to college was another different thing. 

 

“I can’t leave my kids with a babysitter for too long.”

 

It was a weak excuse but she had to at least try.

 

“Bring them with you than.”

 

She thought about it before sighing, the sigh was more for appearance sake that anything. 

 

“Alright, what are we stealing then.”

 

Freyja grinned. “Knew you would see it my way.”

  
  


Leia walked down the street and by a store, she pretended to be interested by a street vendor before looking into the store window. She caught the eye of Adelheid  and nodded her head to the pizza place across the street before ignoring her and bought herself a popsicle. She waited for a moment, finishing her desert, before making her way across the street when she saw the Swiss woman step out of the store.

 

She ordered three slices of pizza, two for herself and one for her guest, and waited for her to walk in. When she did Adelheid looked at her, a certain coldness to her that only those who had really worked with her could see. Leia waved at her like a friend and called her over. Adelheid scowled at her but walked over.

 

She slid over the slice and ignored the growle of, “what are you doing here.” Instead she nodded and ate her own slice. A few bites in she started to talk.

 

“There's a job.”

 

“There always is one.”

 

“But this one will have Frey as the mastermind.”

 

Adelheid pointed her pizza at her for a moment.

 

“I thought she was doing time.”

 

“She was, now she isn’t.”

 

“Hmmm, what the job?”

 

Leia didn’t answer the question and instead asked, “That one girl you work with, is she good?”

 

The blond haired woman knew what she was asking. “If it gets her out of her parents home.”

 

“Hmmm, it’s $80,000,000 job.”

 

Adelheid froze, that was a lot and if that was an indication that this was going to be different than she didn’t know what would be. Still she needed the money, she needed to get her sister Lily into college. 

 

“Alright, what do you need me for though.”

 

“It’s jewellery, We need you and her to make already cut jewels into jewellery for us. As quick as you two can as in faster than ten minutes.”

 

She read between the lines. They were stealing jewellery and smuggle them out they were going to make it into a different piece of jewellery to get away with it.

 

“Depending on the piece and if we work together we can get it done.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Adelheid nodded and ate the last of her pizza. 

 

Standing up she said, “I can get Val in on this, but who are we working with besides Frey.”

 

Leia smiled. “Oh you know, just the Pirate, Actress, and Dress. A few more more two but otherwise that’s all.”

 

Adelheid couldn’t help but smirk, with a team like that then this job got a whole lot more interesting.

  
  


###  July 13, 20xx

 

“I like her.”

 

It was all that Freyja could say as she gazed at the street performer. Blond hair and blue eyes she was a pretty thing but that wasn’t what she meant. The woman was great distractor, she could see that with the way the woman made everyone look at her body and not her hands. Her hands which had taken at least three watches and eight different wallets before putting them back. All without getting noticed. It was truly a work of art to watch.

 

Leia was more than smug. “Beautiful right?”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

The show was over and as the others left they went forward. The woman was picking up the hat full of coins and dollars but looked up and saw them approaching. 

 

“Beautiful performance there.”

 

“Thanks dude, but may I help you.”

 

Freyja smiled and pointedly looked at the wrist full of watches. The other looked and surprisingly didn’t pale, just smiled like they were hers and she was embarrassed that she had so many. But her eyes were sharper now, more weary.

 

“I’m Freyja, and this is my partner Leia. We would like to offer you a job.”

 

“Uh-uh? Call me Amelia. Now what's this about a job?”

 

###  _ 12:35 pm _

 

Mei looked at the two that had broken into her office with a sigh. This wasn’t the first time they had done it but she had thought that after growing up they would stop, she was obviously wrong. She loved her little sister, even if she hadn’t known about her until after she had left the family for good when she was thirteen, but didn’t really understand why she liked to break into her office. She would bet it was Freyja who talked her into it if she didn’t know any better.

 

“It’s great to see you Freyja, your hairs shorter than before, it looks nice.”

 

She walked over to her desk and set her papers down, glad that she was the only one in the office right now.

 

“Thank you Mei but that isn’t what we are here to talk about.”

 

She sighed. “I figured, so what do you need?”

 

“We need you to help with a job.”

 

“Oh? What kind of job?”

 

“An 80 million dollar for everyone kind of job.”

 

She blinked and looked at her sister’s probably girlfriend with shock. The younger woman nodded and she had to sit down. 

 

“Okay what exactly do you need from me?”

 

“Your job as a fashion designer.”

 

“Okay? I assume that you will give all the details when were are all together.”

 

“Yes. Meet us at Leia’s on the 18th okay?”

  
  
  


“Min-seo picked up the phone and ignored the feeling of wanting to scream in public, it wouldn’t do to scare everyone. She ignored the paparazzi with ease, not wanting then to understand what she says, it’s her sister who she tries to avoid the media knowing about, she switches to korean.

 

“Whats up?”

 

“How would you like to pull off the ultimate thief with you as the main part?”

 

She laughed, she hasn’t heard from Freyja since her stupid brother pt her in juvie then later prison. 

 

“Of course I will, You know me.”

 

“Meet us on the 18th at Leia’s then.”

 

The phone call ended and she laughed again and set it down. She could already see the headlines already but he didn’t care. She packed up her stuff up and walked away, she had things to cancel and plane tickets to buy.

  
  
  


“So your Estonia?”

 

The woman was tall, standing about 5’11 and with the heels she had on earlier she was 6’2. She had dirty blonde hair that was in a loose braid and blue eyes, she didn’t smile much. No she was more nervous, looking around like she was expecting someone to come in and try to harm her. 

 

“Yeah. And your Freyja ‘Goddess’ Stilidottir?”

 

She grinned at her “title”. She was surprised that the underground stilled called her that, after she got caught she thought it would be taken away from her. She nodded her head though it was probably obvious with her grin.

 

‘Yeah. Think you can help us with this job?”

 

“It’s eighty million right? Of course I can.”

 

Freyja laughed and nodded. “Of course. Well, meet us here on the 18th”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shout out to RoughLeader who inspired the next few clips into these universes. First one is part of the soul eater AU, next is about the first chapter, then the second chapter,
> 
> That being said I recently found a job, yay!, and i will be moving soon. So updates will be even slower. So um sorry for that.

Soul Eater AU

“I’m sorry what the fuck?”

 

JIn was never one to think before saying something, and usually Freyja would have problems with it but at them moment she was glad that she had said what they were all thinking. After all what Death had just said would shock anyone.

 

Death looked confused, thinking that maybe his accent had gotten in the way of the south korean teen understanding him before repeating what he said. “I said that I would like for you to take my son under your tutelage.”

 

Jul raised an eyebrow, Death had a kid? With who? And how old was this kid? She figured out quickly that there was probably no point in trying to get out of this, when the tall man wanted something he got it. She listened as Leia asked for details on the kid, the kid’s name being Peter and he was ten at the moment. Jul looked at her girlfriends and wondered if they would have to move of if they could make room for the boy in their apartment.

 

“If i may, but why can’t you take care of him?”

 

Freyja may have made it sound as a question but she would have been more than glad to make it a statement. She didn’t why Death, someone who was close to brother at least slightly, would seemingly give up his kid. To someone like her and her girlfriends especially, they weren’t the most normal group of girls.

 

Death seemed to look embarrassed but it was hard to read the man. “The boy needs to have more females in his life, besides you girls are the best in the academy and if he can’t handle you four than he won’t be able to handle anything.”

 

Leia suppressed a huff, it wasn't there fault that they couldn’t go anywhere without running into troubled. But she didn’t say anything, she couldn’t really, and just sighed. She could tell that they would get nowhere and that they should just accept it.

 

Chapter 1 story clip

Ottoman Empire had known that there was another nation in his land, the presence was weak indicating that it wasn’t an independent nation and most likely a colony. He ignored it mostly, after all it wasn’t like they would find anything that could hurt him, but when sometimes when the presence felt closer he thought about it. He didn’t do anything, just sit and wonder what he would find if he went looking for it and usually he wouldn’t have gone to find it. But this time he did. Maybe it was because it felt to close and so it wasn’t like it would be out of his way but whatever reason he came up with he still found his feet take him to a brothel.

 

He blinked for a moment before his eyes narrowed in thought, when he went in he immediately saw who he was looking for despite never knowing what the nation looked like. Nations tended to have a certain look to them that makes humans look to them, other worldly features that made then stand out, sometimes its hair or eyes. Other times it's just their mere presence that makes humans look at them.

 

So when he sees the humans flock someone that he can’t see he knows that that is who he is looking for. He walks over and doesn’t expect to see a kid. White hair, wide purple blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, he wears clothing that are more fit for someone from his courts in blue and gold. Despite the place he in the boy carries a certain air of confidence, pride pours out of him as he glances around with disdain.

 

Ottoman Empire sees the way the humans all try to get the boys attention, hears the sweet talk and promise of money and a good life and wants to laugh. He doesn’t know the details of what he was doing, doesn’t want them really, but he has an idea. However his thoughts are put on hold because the other nation sees him and gets up. Ottoman Empire can see the humans make room for him, he knows that they will need to talk and orders one of his people to get them a room, handing the money over before they can protest.

  
  


Iceland knows that he will never live this down if this gets out to his family. It’s been such a long time since he had last seen them, Norway being forced to leave with Sweden, Denmark destroying the house in rage. Long ago he had tried to follow his brother up north, but he had never claimed to be able to read a map and years after he ended up in the Ottoman Empire. He wonders what Denmark thought he was doing, it had been a few good years since he had left but knowing the older nation he would think that he was on his island. A good excuse but it would only hold up if Denmark didn’t go there himself.

 

He looked around the brothel he ended up in, the clothing he may or may not have gotten from someone from the courts were light on him and didn’t make him sweat as much in the summer heat. He had felt another nations presence close by and it was almost smothering in how close it was now, clearly it had to be the Ottoman Empire. His eyes landed on a tall dark haired man, wearing a dark red and white robe the man stood out even then when added to the fact that he had a mask even more so.

 

He got up to walk over to him, ignoring the humans who whispered promises of things that someone of his current status would never see but only dream about. It made him want to laugh, he had seen those things, but he didn’t know how long it would be before he would see them again. Hopefully the talk he would have with Ottoman Empire would fix that.

Chapter 2

Emillia kicked her legs, bored out of her mind as she waited. She pulled her coat, a  slightly thin blue thing that didn’t fit her properly, closer to try to block out the cold. It didn’t work but she could hope. She was waiting at the park like she usually did, her mom didn’t care to pick her up from school and neither did her husband, but that was fine as she had Arza. Though today Arza was late. It worried her a bit, never in the three years she had known Arza was she late. 

 

She knew that she could go back to her house, but being around her mother's husband made her feel weird. He was paying her attention, more attention than her usually did and when she had told Arza she was told to stay out of his sight as much as she could, not that she wouldn’t have anyway. She sighed and brought her arms around her knees. She knew what her aunt, that was what they told everyone else even if it wasn’t true, did for a living. Arza had not only told her what she did but Emillia had guessed before she was told.

 

Which is why she was worried, she knew that something could always go wrong and with Arza being so late it made her wonder. She didn’t have to wonder no more as a short brown haired women came up to her. Emillia knew who she was, Yun worked with Arza and would sometimes  talk to her. Maybe she was coming to tell her that Arza would be late but the look on her face told her otherwise.

 

Yun sat down and this close Emillia could see dried tear tracks on her cheeks. “I won't sugar coat it, I can't, but Arza is dead. A client didn't like how much she was and tried to get out of it.” 

 

Yun looks at her but Emillia doesn't really register it. All she could think was that her favor person in the world was dead and she was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about when I was wondering if since Turkey and Iceland were friends would Iceland know ho to belly dance. And then I wanted to know what he would look like in one of the dance outfits but relized that i didn't know when Iceland would learn how to dance like that what with his brothers being all around and being ell them selves. so this came up and even though its not Turkey that teaches him i'm still proud of it


End file.
